


Patrick and Robin

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Accidental Husband (2008)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Patrick Sullivan and Robin Ballard. Stories are listed in chronological order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin brings an abandoned baby to the firehouse and meets Patrick.

I step into the firehouse, rocking the baby in my arms. “It’s okay, little guy,” I whisper. “I’m going to get you some help.” I don’t see anyone, so I start to walk toward the back. “Hello?”

A man sticks his head out from the office. His eyes flick down to my arms and he emerges fully, looking worried. “Ma’am, are you and your baby all right?”

“He’s not mine. I think he’s fine, but I’m not sure.” I pull the cardigan I wrapped him in down. “See? Part of his umbilical cord is still attached. Someone clipped it.”

“Where did you find him? I’m going to call an ambulance.” He opens the door of the nearby fire truck and leans into the cab to use the radio.

I feel myself tear up. The man makes his way back over to me, reaching out to touch my shoulder. “Aw, honey,” he soothes me gently. “What’s wrong?”

I sniffle and look up at him. “I found him in the trash outside my apartment building,” I admit softly. “No blanket or anything. Just lying there in the garbage. I live across the street, and I remembered the Safe Haven law that says you can bring a baby anywhere.”

He nods. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of him.” He smooths a strand of hair over my ear. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

I look at the baby for a moment. He smiles; I know it’s just a reflex, but I can’t help smiling back at him. “I just don’t understand.” I stroke his little cheek and he wriggles. “He’s perfect. Look at him. He’s healthy, and you’re right across the street. But they left him like he was worth nothing. It’s not right.”

“No, it’s definitely not,” he agrees, curving his hand over the baby’s head and rubbing it gently. “But you saved him.”

The ambulance pulls up and the paramedics jump out. Once they do a quick check to make sure the baby is okay, they ask me to come with them to the hospital so I can talk to the doctors. I agree.

The man helps me up into the ambulance. “You did good,” he reminds me.

I blush. “Thank you.”

****

Later, at the hospital, I stand in the maternity ward, gazing through the window at the baby. I look up when someone leans casually against the wall, surprised to see the man from the firehouse.

“Yours?” he asks cheekily, grinning at me.

I laugh. “Hi again.”

He stands beside me, peering through the glass. “Hi. Is that one him?”

I nod. “Yeah. The doctors say he’s doing great. The police have to do an investigation, but Child Protective Services is going to start looking for a family to adopt him.”

“That’s great.” He turns to me, holding out his hand. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Sullivan. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t either. I’m Robin Ballard. It’s nice to meet you, Patrick, despite the circumstances.” A shiver runs up my spine and Patrick puts his arm around me. He’s so warm that I can’t resist snuggling into his side. “Thanks,” I murmur. “It’s cold in here.”

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee in the cafeteria, Robin?” I sneak a glance at Patrick’s face; he’s biting his lip anxiously, as if he’s afraid I might say no.

“I’d like that, Patrick.”

****

Patrick sits right next to me in the cafeteria, keeping his arm around my shoulders while we sip our mediocre coffee. “Do you have kids?” he wonders, trying to sound casual and utterly failing.

“No kids,” I answer nonchalantly. I nudge him playfully. “I’m single too,” I tease.

He flushes and coughs nervously. “I find that hard to believe,” he murmurs. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“What about you, Patrick? Do you have kids?”

He shakes his head. “No kids. And I’m also single.”

“I find that hard to believe. Not that I’m complaining.” I wink at him and he chuckles.

He’s silent for a moment before he squeezes me closer and adds, “I want kids, though. I’m really looking forward to having a family.”

“So am I,” I confess.

Patrick sets his cup down, fiddling with the little straw poking out of his coffee. “Listen, um… I have a soccer game in the park in an hour. Would you like to watch? We could grab something to eat after. My treat.”

Butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. “Are you asking me out on a date, Patrick?”

“I am, Robin.”

I lean over and kiss his cheek. He gasps in surprise and actually squirms in his chair.

“You are adorable, Patrick Sullivan. And I would love to go on a date with you.”

****

I sit on the bleachers in the park, wrapped in Patrick’s FDNY sweatshirt, watching him play.

I was so distracted by the baby earlier that I hadn’t noticed how handsome he is.

He keeps turning and waving at me whenever he has the chance, grinning broadly. His dimples are to die for.

His team wins the game. He says goodbye to his friends and jogs over excitedly. “Hi!” he greets me, glancing down at himself ruefully. “I’m all sweaty.”

I giggle, sliding off of the bleachers and putting my arms around him, resting my chin on his chest. “I don’t mind. You smell manly.”

He runs a hand through his mussed hair bashfully. “Thanks. I know it’s not fancy, but there’s a great hot dog cart just up the street on the way back to your place.”

“Take me there, Patrick.”

****

We wander back to my apartment, eating hot dogs and drinking sodas. Patrick is funny and sweet; I haven’t had this good of a time with a man in a long while.

We stop outside my building, our trash discarded along the way. I hug him; he puts his nose in my hair and breathes deeply.

“Thank you, Patrick. I had a wonderful time.”

“So did I, Robin.” He hesitates; he’s trembling. “Can I kiss you?”

I tilt my head back and lick my lips. “Please, Patrick,” I beg.

He cups my face in his palm and presses our mouths together. I put my hands in his hair and push up onto my tiptoes, leaning into him. I feel his tongue against my lips and moan, letting him touch it to mine.

He tastes so good and he smells so good and he feels so good and I never want him to leave.

“Stay, Patrick,” I whimper. He responds by bending, hooking his arm under my knees, and lifting me up against his chest.

He never stops kissing me.

In my bedroom, he lays me gently in the center of my bed and peels my clothes off, kissing every inch of my skin.

By the time he sheds his own clothes and crawls on top of me, I’m quivering with desire. I frame his face with my fingers, pulling it down to mine and kissing him eagerly.

Patrick buries his face in my neck as he moves into me, rocking us back and forth in an enthusiastic, intoxicating rhythm.

I lose track of how long we make love.

****

**One Year Later**

I step into the firehouse, rocking the baby in my arms. “It’s okay, little guy,” I whisper. “I’m going to get you your dad.” I don’t see anyone, so I start to walk toward the back. “Hello?”

Patrick sticks his head out from the office. His eyes flick down to my arms and he emerges fully, looking elated. “Mrs. Sullivan,” he drawls, coming over and kissing me sweetly, rubbing his nose against mine. “How are my wife and baby?”

Patrick never gets tired of pointing out that I married him. “We are wonderful. But somebody misses Daddy.”

Patrick lifts Braden up to his face, kissing his nose. “Aw, do you miss me, little guy? I miss you too.” Braden smiles and coos, putting his hand in his mouth as Patrick rests him against his shoulder.

I feel myself tear up. Patrick reaches out with his other arm and pulls me against him. “Aw, honey,” he soothes me gently. “What’s wrong?”

I sniffle and look up at him. “Nothing’s wrong, Patrick,” I admit softly. “I just love seeing you two together. You love him so much.”

He nods. “Of course I do. He’s my baby boy.” He kisses Braden’s forehead. “Isn’t he? Yes, he is.” Braden smiles and coos again as Patrick smooths a strand of hair over my ear. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

I look at Braden for a moment. He smiles yet again. His smile isn’t just a reflex anymore; now he’s beginning to recognize people and smile at the ones he likes. I smile back at him. “Just a little tired.” I stroke Braden’s cheek and he wriggles. “He’s perfect. Look at him. He’s healthy. That’s worth everything, Patrick.”

“Yes, it definitely is,” he agrees. I rub Braden’s hair gently as Patrick holds him. “Thank you, Robin. You saved me. I thought I would always be alone.” His voice is thoughtful as he gazes at Braden. “And thank you for him.”

“You deserve as much thanks as I do, Patrick. We made him together.”

“And we weren’t even trying,” Patrick jokes.

I giggle, remembering the night five weeks after we met when I told Patrick I thought I was pregnant. His face had lit up like a Christmas tree. Three months later, we were married and picking out names for our son.

“You did good, Robin.” Patrick nudges me and beams. “I love you.”

I blush. “Thank you, Patrick. I love you too.”


	2. Better Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants to celebrate a late holiday.

**Patrick**

I step back and look at the living room, then start fussing again. I need to check it one more time.

I want everything to be perfect when Robin gets here.

The last few months have been a dream. Robin didn’t know this, but the day we met was the day before my birthday. When I woke up in her arms the next morning, I told her that she was my birthday present.

I’m 42, and I’ve finally found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

And she’s having our baby.

She took me out for a birthday dinner that night. She even had the waiters sing.

When I blew out my candle, I wished that she would be in my life forever.

Our wedding is going to be on August 13, in just a little less than two months.

It’s all happening so fast, but I’m glad. I don’t want to wait for our life together to start.

I check my watch. Robin gave it to me for my birthday. The date that we met, April 21, 2008, is engraved on the back of the face.

She’ll be here any minute, so I go outside to wait and meet her.

When her taxi arrives, I pay for it. We’re going to have to get a car soon, along with a lot of other things.

But first things first.

“Hi, Patrick,” she greets me, coming right into my arms and giving me a kiss. “What is this place?”

I beam at her. “Come inside and let me show you.”

We’ve been talking about houses. This one has everything she wanted, and it’s big.

I want to have so many more babies with her.

Robin’s looking around interestedly. I know she’s impressed by the kitchen. She peeks into the laundry room and then the dining room as I take her hand and lead her into the living room, where I’ve spread out a big picnic blanket.

“Patrick, this house is empty,” she observes.

“That’s because it’s ours,” I tell her slowly. “I bought it for us.”

Her eyes get wide. “Patrick, you bought us a house?!”

I nod, biting my lip. “It’s got everything you talked about. And tons of space. I…”

Suddenly I’m worried. What if she hates it? What if she’s mad that I did this without her?

Why do I always think things through after I do them?

But Robin’s looking all around her with new eyes now that she knows. I sigh in relief when she finally asks, “Can I see the rest? It’s wonderful, Patrick.”

“Yeah, of course.”

I give her a tour. When we make it back to the living room, she sinks into my arms and tearfully tells me how much she loves it. I hold her tight, so glad that this didn’t backfire on me.

I urge her to sit down on the blanket. I have a basket full of all of her favorite foods. She’s had pretty bad morning sickness for a few weeks now, and I need to make sure she’s eating well. Thankfully, she’s in the mood and exclaims about how good everything smells.

We eat. I make sure Robin paces herself, despite how hungry she must be. She loves food, I’ve learned. She’s a great cook; most of the time, we cook at her apartment rather than going out or ordering. She’s been teaching me, and I love it, even though it still tastes better when she makes things.

When we’re finished, Robin snuggles up against me contentedly and sighs. “Thank you, Patrick. For the meal and for this perfect house.”

I kiss her temple. “There’s more,” I reveal, pulling a big, beautifully wrapped gift box out from behind my gear bag, which I’d left on the floor to hide it.

“More, Patrick? You don’t have to do more,” she assures me, staring at the box. “What is this for?”

“Read the card,” I tell her, excited to see her reaction.

She slips the card from the envelope and smiles softly when she sees the front of it. “Growing more in love every day,” she murmurs happily.

Then she reads the inside. “A very special Mother’s Day to a beautiful mother-to-be. Mother’s Day, Patrick? But that was…”

“A month ago. I know.” I squeeze her shoulders and gently slide my hand over her belly. “But you were a mom then,” I remind her. “We just didn’t know yet. And I didn’t want you to miss your first Mother’s Day.”

She runs her fingers over the message I wrote underneath the text in the card as she thinks about what I said. “For the love of my life, who is going to be the best mother in the whole world. I hope this is just the first of many.” She tears up again. “Patrick, that’s so sweet.” She looks at me shyly. “I’d like to have more too,” she agrees.

I kiss her cheek and gesture to the box. “Open it.” I got all of the ideas for what to put in it online, and I hope she likes everything.

First, she pulls out my FDNY sweatshirt and t-shirt. They’re huge on her, which I think is totally cute. She looks at me curiously and I reach out, smoothing a strand of her hair over her ear. “I thought you might like them for when your belly gets bigger. And you said you like the way they smell.”

She blushes and nods, burying her nose in the sweatshirt. “They smell like you. It’s comforting,” she admits.

I help her put the sweatshirt on, then sit behind her with my arms wrapped around her as she continues sorting through the box.

There’s a pregnancy pampering gift set that has oil to prevent stretch marks, lotion, body scrub, and body wash. “So I can give you baths and massages,” I inform her. She blushes deeper.

Then she picks up my favorite thing, the belly headphones. She raises an eyebrow and I explain. “They’re little suction cups, see? You stick them to your belly and you can play music or voice messages. I thought I could record myself singing, so even when I’m at work, I can sing you both to sleep.”

She grabs the small metal tin next. “Candy, Patrick? Are you sure this isn’t for you?” She winks at me playfully and I chuckle.

I nuzzle her neck. I do have a huge sweet tooth, and she thinks it’s adorable. “They’re not candy,” I correct her. “They’re morning sickness drops. They have vitamins and herbs and they’re all natural, and they should help with your nausea.”

“Thank you, Patrick. That’s very thoughtful.”

The box is almost empty. She removes the coffee mug announcing that her new name is Mommy and giggles, then looks at the last few pieces of paper left inside.

I point to the picture of the plants. “Those are coral bells. They come in all different colors. I thought they’d look nice in the front of the porch. The store will come to put them in next week.”

“And that,” I continue, thumbing the bed and breakfast reservation, “is for our honeymoon. It’s not far away because I know you’ll want to start getting things taken care of here, but I think it would be good for us to have to a few days to ourselves before we get right back to it.”

Robin looks at me. Her dark hazel eyes are wide and brimming with tears. “Patrick, this is all so amazing, but it’s too much,” she finally says. “The house, all of these gifts, the honeymoon, the wedding. I…”

“Robin, honey,” I soothe her, shifting her into my lap as she wipes her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve, “you’re worth it. All of it and more. Please don’t feel like it’s too much.”

She sniffles. “I’m just not used to anyone taking care of me, Patrick,” she confesses as she tucks her head under my chin.

“Well, you better get used to it,” I tease her softly. She smiles, just like I’d hoped she would.

Then I get serious as I tip her chin up so I can look into her eyes. “Because I am going to take care of you, Robin,” I promise. “You and our family. For the rest of our lives. I swear.”

She nods as she twines her arms around my neck and pulls my lips down to hers. “Let’s make it a long life, Patrick. As long as it can be. Please.”

My heart starts to beat faster as she kisses my neck and then pushes me down onto the blanket.

I know the truth. No amount of time with her will ever be enough.

But I’m going to give her all that I’ve got.


	3. Little Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween, and the Sullivans are waiting for a special treat.

“My tummy hurts,” Patrick complains. I raise my eyebrows and glance at the three plastic pumpkins full of candy sitting on the coffee table.

I sink carefully down onto the couch beside him, rubbing my swollen belly with one hand, reaching over and rubbing his middle gently with the other. He smiles and scoots closer, resting his head on my shoulder and cupping my stomach in his large palm.

“Don’t eat all their Halloween candy, then,” I tease. Patrick sighs dramatically and kisses my cheek. I roll my eyes indulgently. We’ve been married for eight years now; I know when he’s kidding around.

“You’re a week overdue,” he murmurs. “Think she’ll be ready soon?”

I nod. “Very soon. My contractions are getting closer together.” I ruffle his hair. “I know you’re excited.”

Patrick grins. “Of course I’m excited,” he agrees. “We’re finally having a girl.”

“Over our boys already, huh?” I wink at him and he laughs, shaking his head.

“Not at all,” he assures me. “It just feels right. Like fitting the last piece of a puzzle into place.”

Our quiet moment is interrupted when a cowboy, a pirate, and a spaceman run into the living room chasing a hyperactive chocolate lab. I can’t help giggling as they whoop and holler, letting the dog lead them in circles.

“How much candy did you let them have?” I nudge Patrick playfully and he looks a bit sheepish.

“You’re only a kid once.” He shrugs and actually bats his eyes at me.

“You are impossible,” I inform him affectionately.

“Want me to stop them?” he asks seriously, grimacing as Braden almost knocks over a lamp.

Before I can answer, they stop on their own. Teddy comes over to me, flipping his helmet’s visor up. “Mommy, can we trick-or-treat again?” he begs. “We need more candy!”

“That is the last thing you need, Teddy Bear.” I pull him in for a hug. “Why don’t we all try to calm down and watch some Halloween movies?”

“Okay!” he gives in excitedly.

Then I gasp. Teddy steps back, frowns, and looks at me curiously. “Mommy, why are you all wet?”

Patrick’s head snaps to the side and his face lights up. I shift in my seat. “So much for this couch,” I mutter.

“Braden, put on a movie for you and your brothers. Everybody needs to sit down and behave, all right? I have to get your mom to the hospital so she can have your baby sister.” Patrick is using his rare stern voice, so they obey immediately.

I wait patiently, breathing calmly as Patrick calls our neighbor. Her two sons are best friends with ours, and she volunteered to watch them months ago while I give birth. She’s in the house less than five minutes after Patrick talks to her.

“Patrick,” I moan, gripping the arm of the couch. He’s at my side immediately and I grab his hand, squeezing it tight. “Rapid labor,” I pant. This happened last time with Louis. He was born in the lobby of the hospital, and I barely made it that far.

“Do you need a ride?” Stacey wonders.

I shake my head adamantly, clenching my teeth and trying not to cry out. I don’t want to scare the kids. “I can’t wait. Call 911.”

One perk of being married to a fireman is that he’s good in a crisis. Patrick has also delivered all of our children, so he knows what he’s doing. He carries me to the bathroom so we’re out of sight.

By the time the paramedics arrive, I’m leaning back in the bathtub with Annabel on my chest. Patrick’s covered me enough so the boys can come and see her.

“She looks like a lizard,” Braden observes.

Patrick is beaming as he strokes her hair. “You all did,” he remembers fondly, leaning over to kiss my forehead. “Thank you, Robin. She’s perfect.”

I smile tiredly. “You helped,” I remind him, shutting my eyes and holding my daughter close.

“Is Mommy okay, Daddy?” Teddy is clearly about to cry, so Patrick leans down and picks him up.

“She’s fine, Teddy Bear,” he soothes him. “She and Bel just need a check-up. You’re going to stay here with Mrs. Ambrose while I take care of them, all right?” Teddy nods as Patrick sets him down.

“Go on, little monsters,” Patrick jokes. “Have a good time watching movies.” They run back out to the living room and he looks anxiously at the paramedics. “Is she okay?”

One of them chuckles. “Yes, Mr. Sullivan, she’s fine. You did a great job. Just needs a check-up, like you said.”

Patrick relaxes visibly. “Good.”

“Are you riding with her?”

“Yes.”

Once we’re in the ambulance, Patrick sits beside me, one hand on my head, the other on Bel’s. I open my eyes and smile up at him.

“You realize that Halloweens are going to be absolutely insane now, right? House full of everybody’s kids in costume eating cake and ice cream and candy?”

Patrick exhales heavily. “My stomach hurts more now,” he admits. I laugh.

Patrick bends and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. “Worth it,” he decides. I nod in agreement. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”


	4. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin comes home to an adorable family scene.

I sigh as I set all of my packages down on the counter. It’s been a long day, and I’m looking forward to spending the rest of it relaxing with my family.

As I put away the groceries I picked up, I suddenly realize that my house is suspiciously quiet.

It’s never quiet here. We have three boys under the age of eight, a baby girl, the most hyper chocolate lab in the history of existence, and a beagle puppy that we just picked up at the shelter a week ago.

This warrants investigation. The minivan is in the driveway, so I know they’re all home.

I peek out the window into the backyard. Nothing. I didn’t really expect them to be there; I would have heard them if they were playing.

For some reason, I don’t call for anyone. I feel like making noise will cause a tear in the fabric of the universe.

I step cautiously into the living room and my heart melts.

Patrick is lying on his back on the living room floor. Braden, Louie, and Teddy are all snuggled against his left side in a tangle of limbs and disheveled brown hair. Patrick has Bel on his chest; his right hand is curved around her to hold her in place. Hershey, our lab, is curled up on his feet, and she’s got Daisy, the beagle puppy, tucked under her chin.

I slowly pull my phone from my cardigan pocket to snap a few pictures, making sure it’s on silent and not using a flash.

I smile softly as I make sure the photos turned out. They did, and they should be put under the dictionary definition for the word cute.

When I lower my phone, I see that Patrick’s eyes are open and he’s looking at me. “Hey, honey,” he whispers. “Come here.”

I walk over to him and lay down as he moves his arm so I can cuddle into his right side. Bel coos and wriggles, turning her head so she’s facing me. I kiss her nose and run my hand over her back, rubbing her gently. “Hi, baby girl,” I murmur. She touches my face with her fingers as she resettles and falls back asleep.

Patrick is grinning at me happily. I reach up with my free hand and touch his hair. He nuzzles my palm with his cheek. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you,” he confesses, squeezing my waist affectionately.

“I missed all of you too,” I admit. “How did you manage this, though? Sedation?”

Patrick laughs quietly. “Soccer in the park and a well-timed ice cream coma,” he reveals.

“Such nefarious methods,” I tease, slipping up enough so he can lean down and kiss me softly. I feel myself getting drowsy as his heat sinks into my skin.

“Get some rest, Robin,” he urges me. “You’ve been out all day.”

“You’ve been watching them all day,” I protest, yawning.

Patrick chuckles. “I’m their father. That’s not work. You did all the boring adult stuff.”

“I love you, Patrick. You’re an amazing husband and father.”

“I love you, Robin. You’re an amazing wife and mother.”

He kisses my forehead as I give in and close my eyes.

Having a family the size of ours can be challenging, but it’s always worth it at the end of the day.


	5. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Robin get an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit.

“Oh, Patrick, yes, right there!” Robin cries out beneath me. Her disheveled hair is stuck to her sweaty cheeks and she’s grinning. Her hands fumble for my thighs and her legs wrap around my sides as I rise up on my palms over her and start to thrust harder.

It’s been a long time since we’ve been alone like this. Usually if we want to have sex we have to do it quietly while the kids are asleep.

But today is our anniversary. As a gift to us, the guys at the firehouse took the kids and the dogs for the night so I could make love to my wife properly.

Robin comes hard around me, throwing her head back, gasping loudly. “Oh, Patrick! Patrick! Yes! Yes!”

I don’t stop. I want her to come so many times she forgets her own name.

I sit up, dragging my hands down her body, palming her breasts, then pressing one hand into her soft belly while the other glides between her legs. My fingers find her clit and I rub it fiercely, making her orgasm start all over again.

She reaches down and grabs my wrist, pulling me back on top of her eagerly. I rest my forehead and nose against hers, panting as I keep driving into her.

She frames my face with her hands and kisses me. “I love you, Patrick,” she moans.

“I love you too, Robin.” She squeezes my hand as we kiss. When she shudders again, I groan in triumph. “That’s it, honey, that’s it. Just keep coming for me.”

I kiss all over her neck and her face as she relaxes, then lick down her torso. She’s so lost in pleasure that she doesn’t even tense as my tongue moves over her stretch marks and my hands trace her thick waist and curvy hips.

She’s usually self-conscious, but I think she’s so, so beautiful. Her body tells the story of our life together.

I push her thigh up, still holding one of her hands as I bury my face between her legs. She twists underneath me and I hold onto her tightly so she stays in place.

Her back arches and she puts her free hand in my hair, screaming at the top of her lungs as she comes all over my face.

I wipe my mouth off with the sheet and move up again, sucking one of her nipples between my lips as I slide back inside her.

She never stops making noise. Often, I have to cover her mouth when we make love, but not tonight.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me down on top of her as I finally come inside her. She comes one more time with me, taking me deep inside her body.

I kiss her once more, clinging to her, breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow, glad to not have to rush to put our clothes back on for once.

“Thank you, Patrick,” Robin murmurs. “Oh, I needed that.”

I chuckle and kiss her neck tenderly. “Let me recharge and I’ll do it again,” I promise. “We have all night.”

****

**Six Weeks Later**

I sigh, leaning against the wall as our last guests leave. The house is finally quiet. Well, what passes as quiet for us, at least. We have a lot of cleaning up to do, but that can wait until later.

I wander into the living room. I parked the boys in front of the TV while I showed everybody out. Louie is already asleep, and Teddy isn’t far behind. Braden’s sitting on the couch with Bel and our dogs, Hershey and Daisy.

I pick Louie up. “Come on, birthday boy,” I whisper, ruffling Teddy’s hair before I get back up. “Bed, everyone.”

For once, no one protests. Braden puts Bel in her crib as I get Louie into his room.

Soon Braden and I are the only ones left up. “Where’s your mother?” I ask suddenly. It’s odd for her to have been gone this long.

He shrugs. “She said she was going to the bathroom.”

“All right, buddy. Let’s get you tucked in so I can go check on her.”

He’s asleep almost before he hits the pillow. I peek in on Bel quickly before making my way to the master bathroom.

I knock on the door before going in just in case. “Sweetheart? Everyone’s gone, and the kids are in bed. Are you okay?”

I listen carefully when she doesn’t answer and realize that she’s in there crying.

“Robin, I’m coming in,” I tell her, wondering what’s wrong.

I open the door and find her sitting on the floor, weeping into her hands.

“Honey, what is it?” I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms. It’s rare that she gets overwhelmed, but it’s been a longer day than most.

I stroke her hair soothingly as she takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Finally, she confesses, “I’m pregnant, Patrick.”

“I thought you might be.” I learned the signs a long time ago.

I feel the same happiness I’ve felt every time she’s told me we’re having a baby bloom in my chest. I love the family we’ve made together, even though it’s absolutely insane dealing with it sometimes.

“I’m so tired, Patrick,” she sobs. “I don’t know how I’m going to do this again.”

My arms tighten around her. “Just let it all out, Robin,” I urge.

She loves our family too, but it’s so much different for her than it is for me. She’s the one who’s been sacrificing her body ever since we met. I don’t think there’s been a time since that first day when she hasn’t been pregnant or breastfeeding or both.

She’s the one who stays home. She cleans, she cooks homemade meals, and she takes care of the dogs. She helps the kids with their homework and monitors what they watch on TV. She makes sure that they play outside and sews them Halloween costumes from scratch. She goes to every school event and meeting. She even works from home, doing freelance writing jobs and working on a cooking blog she started so she can earn extra money for us. She does anything that’s needed, and then she does more.

She’s the best mother in the world. I do whatever I can to help, but with my job the way it is, I can’t do everything that I want to. Not long after Braden was born, I was promoted to captain of the firehouse. It’s good because it means more money, but it also means more responsibility. When I’m not here, she picks up the slack, and she never complains, even though I know the stress of worrying about me while I’m working gets to her sometimes.

I know she wants this baby, but I understand why she’s reacting like this at the moment.

When she stills against me, I kiss her forehead soothingly. “Come on, Robin. Let’s get you to bed. We can talk in the morning when you’ve had some rest.”

She nods. I help her stand up and take her clothes off, grabbing my FDNY t-shirt and pulling it over her head. It’s her favorite one of mine to sleep in. She brushes her teeth and I comb out her hair before picking her up and putting her in bed.

I wait until she’s asleep, which doesn’t take long. Then I make sure the dogs are good for the night and join her.

****

The next morning, I make sure she gets to sleep in. The kids help me clean, walk the dogs, and make her breakfast. After, I release them into the backyard and take the tray to her in bed to see how she’s feeling.

She’s just sitting up as I come into the bedroom. She rubs her eyes and runs a hand through her mussed hair, blinking at the clock.

“You let me sleep,” she observes quietly.

“You needed it. And you deserve it.” I hold up the tray. “Have some breakfast, sweetheart.”

She smiles and gets a little teary as I set the tray down in front of her. “The boys helped you make this.”

I love that she can tell just by looking. I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead as she starts to eat.

Louie put too much cheese in the omelet. He just turned two and fistfuls of food are his thing. Teddy spread the butter and jam on her toast, so there’s too much on one side. Braden cut up the fruit; he makes the honeydew chunks enormous because it’s his favorite.

“While Bel helpfully supervised us,” I confirm. “Hershey and Daisy cleaned up everything that fell on the floor and were rewarded with the extra bacon and sausage pieces.”

She takes a bite of toast and leans against me. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

I rub her shoulder. “You’re welcome, honey. I love you.”

“I’m sorry about last night, Patrick. I just finally had a moment to take the test and I was so, so tired. I’m worried about your job and money and the house and another pregnancy at my age. It’s not that I don’t want another baby with you.”

“I know, Robin. I know.” She’s always been a natural worrier, and she worries even more with each baby we have. She worries about something happening to me or one of them, and about making sure we all have the best life possible. I’m the one who goes with the flow, but the reason I can is because she lays such a good foundation for us.

“I’m going to be here, Robin. As much as I can. You know I will. You and the kids are the most important thing in the world to me. Everything I do is for all of you.”

“I know, Patrick. You’re the best husband and father. I couldn’t ask for more. I’m so sorry if I upset you.”

I shake my head gently. “You didn’t, Robin. I understand. You do everything for our family. It’s okay to worry, and it’s okay to be overwhelmed every once in a while. You’re a person, not a superhero.”

I draw gentle circles on her back as she eats. “My job is fine, sweetheart,” I assure her. “They actually keep bugging me to become a battalion chief. It would be more money, but I’d have to leave the firehouse, and I’d be busier. We can talk about it. For now, when I’m out there, you know the guys have my back, no matter what happens. The house is almost paid off and it’s in great shape; I’ll work on it more before the new little one comes along.”

“And you’re only 37, honey.” I kiss her cheek. “You’re healthy, and you’ve never had any issues with being pregnant. Don’t worry unless there’s something to worry about, all right?”

“Okay,” she relents. “Thank you, Patrick. I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

Suddenly, we hear the boys whoop as they run down the hallway. Teddy appears in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers. Louie’s on his heels. Braden is the last to show up; he’s walking slower because he’s holding Bel.

“We got these for you, Mommy!” Teddy announces proudly, bringing the flowers to her. “Mrs. Ambrose gave them to us.”

Robin beams as she takes the flowers, tearing up again. “Are you sad, Mommy?” Teddy frowns. She reaches for him and shakes her head.

“No, Teddy Bear. I’m very, very happy. You’re all so wonderful to me. Thank you so much for helping Daddy so I could rest, and for making me breakfast.”

“You’re welcome, Mommy! We love you!” Teddy hugs her happily.

Louie clambers onto the bed, repeating, “Love you, love you!”

Braden sits down on the bed. Bel wriggles and coos, “Mama!” He hands her to Robin and then hugs her side.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love all of you too,” she answers, sniffling.

I put my arms around everyone and smile. “You’re the best family in the world,” I tell them. “I’m glad you’re mine.”

****

**Three and a Half Months Later**

I run my hand soothingly over the top of Robin’s round belly as the doctor starts her ultrasound. “So are we betting on a boy or a girl this time, you two?” she inquires cheerfully.

“With our track record? Boy is the safest bet,” Robin observes, grinning at me.

“Well, I’ll guess girl just to be contradictory, then,” I tease, kissing her hand affectionately.

The doctor laughs. “All right, let’s get a good angle here so we can see who wins.” She tilts the wand a little on Robin’s stomach. “There we go…”

Robin sees it before I do and frees her hand from mine so she can smack me in the chest. “Patrick Thomas Sullivan, I cannot believe you!”

“What?!” I protest. “What did I do?”

“There are two of them! Look!”

I glance at the monitor and see that she’s right.

We’re having twins.

“Well, the bright side is that you both win the bet,” the doctor points out. “One boy, one girl.”

“Six kids, Patrick. Six!”

“You like even numbers,” I venture, beaming at her.

“You are in so much trouble,” she groans, leaning back against the exam table.

“We can use both of the names we picked now.” I drop my head to her middle and kiss it tenderly. “Hi, Cora and Ethan. It’s your dad. Your mom and I love you so much.”

Robin sighs and puts her hand in my hair. “No fair buttering me up like that,” she pouts, winking when I look up at her.

“They’re going to be so cute,” I say excitedly.

She rolls her eyes. “Of course they are. Especially after you teach them how to use your big doe eyes to get whatever they want from me.”

I bat my big doe eyes at her and she giggles. “I love you, you big goofball.”

I kiss her hand again. “I love you too.”


	6. Christmas List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost Christmas, and Teddy Sullivan has a very special wish.

“Thanks for asking us to come along, James. I’d completely forgotten about Santa.” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, wondering what else I’ve forgotten.

Robin is the one who always remembers everything, but she’s been in the hospital for the last few weeks.

She’s going to be fine. She’s gone into early labor a few times and her doctor has had to stop it with drugs. It’s important that the twins aren’t born too early, so they want to monitor her around the clock, especially considering that she’s had rapid labor with two past pregnancies.

She’s at 38 weeks now, so the next time it starts, she should be all right to give birth.

Having her gone has been hard on all of us, especially since there’s only a week until Christmas. The house isn’t the same without her there, and as hard I’m trying, I just can’t fill her shoes.

She wants to be home too. There’s only so many ways to occupy yourself in a hospital. She’s been having a hard time sleeping without me, and that gives her too much time to worry, which isn’t good for her.

As crazy as the house can be, I know she misses the kids too.

And they miss her. They ask me when she’s coming home every single night; they’re just too young to understand what’s going on.

James Ambrose is Stacey’s husband. Our kids are good friends, and he suggested that we all come to the mall to finish Christmas shopping and see Santa today.

We’re almost to the front of the line, and the kids are bouncing with excitement.

When it’s our turn, the kids all rush Santa at once. I grimace and follow after them.

“Guys, guys, one at a time, okay?”

I look at Santa apologetically and he smiles as Teddy boldly announces, “Santa, we know it’s supposed to be one at a time, but we all want the same thing for Christmas, so can we all go at once?”

Santa lifts Teddy onto his lap. “Well, young man, I think that’s all right. What do you boys want for Christmas?”

“Our sister too. She’s too little to know what she wants, so we figure we can decide for her.”

I smile as Santa laughs. “All right. Go ahead.”

“We want Mommy to come home for Christmas. She’s in the hospital and she’s sad because she misses us and we miss her and Christmas is her favorite. So you don’t have to bring us any toys, Santa. You can give them to other kids who need them. We’ve got lots because Mommy and Daddy take care of us. We just want her back.”

I feel tears prick at my eyes as Teddy tells Santa his wish. Santa admittedly looks a little alarmed and glances at me for guidance.

“She’s being monitored until our twins are born,” I explain. “She should be able to come home soon.”

I kneel down in front of Teddy. “Hey, buddy. I think it’s really sweet of you to ask for that for Christmas. But Santa can’t do things like that.”

“Of course he can, Daddy. He’s magic!”

“Teddy…”

I’m interrupted by my phone. It’s Robin’s ringtone, so I answer it right away.

“Robin, are you okay?” I ask, my voice laced with worry.

“I’m fine, Patrick,” she answers breathlessly. “My labor’s started again and they’re not stopping it.” I can tell that she’s crying. “Can you get here soon, Patrick? Please? I need you.”

“I’m on my way,” I promise. “Just hang in there, honey.” I end the call and smile at the boys. “Okay, guys. You’re getting your Christmas wish. Your mom’s having the babies and I have to get to the hospital. I need you to stay with James and behave, all right?”

“Okay, Daddy! Thanks, Santa!” Teddy yells. He jumps off the man’s lap as I turn to James and unstrap Bel from my chest.

“Robin’s in labor. I have to go.”

“Get outta here, man,” James urges me, taking Bel. “I’ve got them.”

I run outside and grab a cab since we all came in James’ minivan. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on driving anyway.

We’re not far from the hospital, at least. I’ve been there for the birth of all my children, and I don’t plan to start missing out now.

When I get to the hospital, I run right up to Robin’s room. As I round the corner in the hallway, I hear the doctor talking.

“Okay, Robin, it’s going to be time to push soon. They’re almost ready.”

Robin cries out loudly as a contraction hits her. “Where’s Patrick?” she wonders desperately.

“Right here, sweetheart,” I say from the doorway. She reaches out for me and I go to her, resting one hand on her swollen belly. “Right here,” I repeat. “Everything’s going to be all right.”

“Are the kids okay?” she gasps.

“They’re with James. We were seeing Santa.” I kiss her temple, trying to distract her from the pain. She’s always given birth naturally, and generally weathered it well, but I know she’s more anxious this time. “You should have heard what Teddy asked for,” I tell her.

“Hopefully a bike,” she pants. I laugh.

“No, though I bet he’ll like the bike,” I admit. Her contraction ends and she relaxes, catching her breath. I lean down and kiss her mouth gently. “The boys all asked Santa for the same thing,” I whisper. “They said they didn’t need any toys. They just want their mom home for Christmas.”

“I want to come home, Patrick,” she sobs.

“Soon, Robin. Soon. You’re almost there.”

The doctor touches my arm. “Are you delivering, Patrick?”

I nod. I’ve delivered all of my babies. I’ve been the first person to touch every single one of them when they came into this world.

“I’m right here, Robin, okay?” I assure her. “It will all be better soon.”

****

A few hours later, Robin is resting comfortably against me while I sit next to her on the bed with our twins in my arms. They are in perfect health, and so is she.

James and Stacey bring the kids by to meet their brother and sister. Robin wakes up and smiles as the boys crowd onto the bed excitedly.

“Daddy, we brought Mommy her Christmas present. Can she have it now?” Teddy asks excitedly.

I grin. That was one thing I didn’t forget.

“Sure, boys. Go ahead.”

Teddy hands Robin a small wrapped box. “Open it, Mommy!”

Robin takes the gift and unwraps it carefully, sniffling and smiling when she sees what’s inside.

“We all helped pick it out, Mommy! Do you like it?”

“I love it, Teddy Bear. Will you help me put it on?”

Teddy takes the necklace and gets on his knees so he can clasp it around her neck.

It’s a layered necklace. The top strand has two birthstones in the shape of hearts, one for me and one for her. The bottom strand has six charms that look like feet. Each one has a big toe that’s a birthstone and a name engraved on it. There’s one for each of our children.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. “All of you. I know it’s been hard these past few weeks with me stuck here.”

“You can come home now, right, Mommy?” Teddy snuggles into her side and she puts her arm around him.

“Yes, Teddy Bear. I still have to rest, but I can do it at home now.”

“We’ll help, Mommy. We can do lots of stuff!”

“I know you can, sweetie. I appreciate it very much.” She kisses his forehead and looks at me as the twins start to stir.

“They’re hungry, I think,” I point out. She nods, taking Ethan from me. Cora resettles against my chest; she’s been quiet and content since she slid out into my arms.

“She’s Daddy’s girl all the way,” Robin observes. I grin, leaning down and kissing Cora’s forehead.

“Heck yeah she is.”

An unusual quiet falls over the room as we all sit together. Ethan eats for a few minutes and then I switch with Robin, giving her Cora.

I glance at Braden, who’s sitting at the end of the bed with Louie and Bel in his arms, and suddenly I’m fighting back tears.

He’s how all of this started.

I knew I loved Robin the instant she walked into the firehouse holding that baby. It was why I went to the hospital looking for her after my shift was over. When she agreed to go out with me and then asked me to stay the night, it was all I wanted.

What I didn’t realize at the time was why I loved her. I didn’t figure that out until she told me she was pregnant.

She was so happy when she told me we were having a baby that she couldn’t hide it. We’d only known each other for a few months, but I could just tell by the look on her face that she could see an entire life for us unfurling right in front of her eyes.

No one I’d been with before her had ever seen me as their future. All I’ve wanted since that moment was to give her that life.

“Are you happy, Robin?” I wonder abruptly.

She leans her head on my shoulder as Cora finishes eating. “Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?” she admonishes me lightly.

“I was just thinking of the first time you told me you were pregnant. You were so, so happy.”

“And I’m even happier now,” she promises me softly. “I always wanted a family, Patrick. I never imagined I’d have one as wonderful as ours. I know there have been rough moments, but those are nothing compared to the happiness we have. I can’t thank you enough.”

She sighs contentedly. “I know you feel like you don’t do enough, Patrick. You always want to do more. That means the world to me. But you are honestly the best husband and father anyone could ask for. The best, Patrick. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad that you’re mine. My life would be nothing without you.”

“Mine wouldn’t be anything without you,” I agree. “You made me whole, Robin. I love you.”

“I love you too, Patrick.” She smiles, closing her eyes and falling asleep against me.

****

On Christmas morning, I get everyone downstairs. I wake Robin last, carrying her to the couch before going to retrieve the twins. She curls up against me with them in her arms and watches as I referee the passing and opening of presents. She’s tired, but glad to be home.

Teddy is very excited about his new bike, but he seems distressed. I go and kneel beside him, rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong, buddy? I’ll teach you how to ride it. Don’t worry.”

“It’s not that, Daddy.” He frowns and crosses his arms very seriously. “Why did Santa still bring us presents? We told him we didn’t need any if he let Mommy come home.”

I chuckle. “Mommy getting to come home was just a coincidence, Teddy Bear. Santa can only give you toys.”

Teddy is silent for a moment before he accepts my explanation. “Okay!” He turns his attention back to his bike, then pauses. “Daddy?”

I laugh. “Yes, buddy?”

“How did Santa know I wanted a bike? I didn’t tell him when we were at the mall.”

I pull him into a hug and kiss his forehead. “I let him know, buddy.”

He hugs me back. “Thanks, Daddy.”

I smile as Cora starts to cry, which makes Ethan start to cry. Robin shakes herself awake as I sit back down next to her and pick Cora up.

“Come on, little princess,” I coo softly, holding her against my face and kissing her cheek. “It’s okay. Daddy’s here, and it’s Christmas. Do you want your present, sweetheart?”

Braden brings over two stuffed toys that were sitting under the tree. Cora’s is a little whale. Ethan’s is a turtle. He gives me the whale and then sits down next to his mother.

“Can I hold Ethan, Mom?” She nods, setting him gently in Braden’s arms. He puts the turtle on his chest and smiles at him.

Teddy crawls up onto the couch and sits beside Braden while Louie and Bel happily play with their gifts on the floor. “You’re good at holding him, Braden,” he says, leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder.

Braden smiles. “I held all of you when you were babies,” he points out. “I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Can you show me how to hold him again?” Teddy asks. Braden nods and starts to pass Ethan to Teddy.

I slide an arm around Robin, cradling Cora against my chest. “You ready for more yet?” I tease.

“Do you really want to die on Christmas morning?” she replies nonchalantly.

I laugh as she turns her head and gives me a gentle kiss. “I love you, Patrick,” she sighs.

“I love you too, honey,” I tell her. “You just relax, okay? I’ll take care of everything today. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” she murmurs, leaning against my shoulder and closing her eyes again.

I grin as my eyes wander over my sleeping wife, my beautiful children, and our two sweet dogs sacked out by the fireplace.

I couldn’t ask for a better gift than my perfect family.


	7. Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick can’t keep his hands away from Christmas treats.

“Step away from the cookies,” I order sternly.

Patrick pauses guiltily, our brigade of boys peeking out from behind his legs.

“They are for the school’s Christmas bake sale, and don’t think I won’t kick your butt just because I’m holding a baby. Back out to the living room, all of you.”

The boys scurry out first. Patrick grins at me. He’s holding Bel in one arm, and Cora is strapped to his chest. I’ve got Ethan strapped to me. It’s the only way he’ll nap during the day.

“Don’t test me, Patrick Thomas Sullivan,” I warn, pointing a spatula at him.

Patrick knows that I love the holidays, but they are one of the busiest times of year for us. Patrick is always working overtime because everyone lights themselves on fire accidentally at Christmas, and there are more concerts and plays and events at school than you could possibly imagine. I’m the head of the parent-teacher association this school year, too, so a lot of the logistics fall to me.

Then there are, of course, the decorations and the cooking and the baking and the presents and the trying to keep your kids from discovering that Santa isn’t actually real when you take them to see him at the mall.

On top of that, the mothers in our neighborhood all organize caroling every weekend for a month before Christmas, and the firefighters have an enormous potluck for all the firehouses and their families, as well as a number of charity collections to handle. I’ve been on the board for firehouse events since I married Patrick, so I always help plan everything.

“Never,” Patrick promises, giving me a quick kiss and rubbing Ethan’s head. “You need anything?”

“I’m almost done. Then I have to go to the school and help get the bake sale set up. It starts early tomorrow.”

“I will drive you,” Patrick insists. “You have to stop volunteering for so much, Robin. You’re running yourself ragged.”

I sigh. “We have six children, Patrick. I am always running myself ragged.”

“More ragged, then,” he clarifies. “You don’t have to do everything. There are other people in the world, you know.”

“I know, Patrick,” I say quietly. “But I hate to let people down.”

“You’re not letting anyone down by taking care of yourself, sweetheart. Please. I’m worried about you.”

“Oh, Patrick.” I hug his free side comfortingly. “I’m okay, really. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He sighs. “I’ll let you finish.”

He heads back into the living room and I continue working.

****

Later, Patrick retrieves me from the school. He gets the kids ready for bed while I wander through the rooms of the house and tidy up quickly.

As I put the decorations back in order, I realize that the Advent calendar’s little doors are all open. I peek inside each one and sigh as I make my way to the twins’ bedroom.

“Who ate all the Advent calendar chocolates?” I ask, raising my eyebrows at my husband, who is always the most likely culprit when food goes missing.

“Well, you wouldn’t let us have the cookies.” Patrick turns his puppy dog eyes on me.

I put my hand over my mouth and start to laugh. Patrick follows me to our bedroom and watches me flop down on the bed, smiling as my laughing becomes uncontrollable.

“You are impossible!” I tell him. “You’re the biggest kid I have!”

He sits beside me, pulling me up into his arms and kissing my nose. “You love it,” he teases.

“I do,” I admit.

“I’ll get more chocolates tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, Patrick,” I assure him. “Are the kids asleep?”

“They are,” he confirms, squirming as my hand rubs his crotch. “Do you want on the naughty list?” He licks his lips excitedly.

“Well, you have to work off all that chocolate somehow,” I point out.

“Mmm,” Patrick purrs, grabbing me and pulling me down on top of him. “I like the sound of that.”


	8. Four Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes to the doctor and is concerned with his results.

I start the dishwasher and wipe down the kitchen one last time, finally satisfied.

When I go back outside, Patrick is still sitting on the porch.

He’s been uncharacteristically quiet tonight. Usually he’d be running around with the kids. My husband is pretty much still just a big kid himself, after all.

I sit on the chair with him, snuggling into his lap and putting my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek gently as I glance at the twins, who are playing leapfrog with each other.

“Can you believe that they’re five already?” I ask. Patrick just smiles and rubs my back gently.

He finally got a vasectomy not long after the twins were born. Things haven’t really calmed down any, but no new arrivals has helped us focus and find a more even balance between everything. Patrick eventually accepted the position of battalion chief too, even though it meant leaving his home firehouse. It was a good promotion. He earns more money, and he’s not putting himself in danger every day, which gives me a little peace of mind.

My brow furrows as I realize that Patrick’s smile isn’t reaching his eyes.

My husband is the happiest person I know. It is unbelievably hard to get him down.

Last year, the twins’ birthday party was a literal disaster. The power went out and all the food I had made spoiled, including the ice cream cake I had labored over for a day. The rental place lost our order for the bounce house. Cora’s costume, which I’d sewed myself, got stuck in the car door and ripped, leaving her broken-hearted.

I don’t lose my cool often. You can’t when you’re a mother. You have to be the one who keeps it together when no one else is capable. But that day, I was in tears. I felt like I didn’t know how to fix anything, and the guilt of ruining Cora and Ethan’s birthday was just too much for me.

But Patrick had never lost his smile. He’d comforted Cora and me, and by the end of the day, everything was fine. He found a pizza place that could handle an order big enough for the party even though it was the same day, and a bakery with pre-made ice cream cakes that could have one decorated and ready to be picked up that afternoon. He got the guys from his old firehouse to bring by a truck to show to the kids so the bounce house wouldn’t be missed.

He clumsily pinned the skirt of Cora’s costume, getting one of the many plastic swords we had stashed away from past Halloweens and giving it to her. He told her that if anyone asked why she was a princess with a ripped skirt, all she had to tell them was that she’d fought a dragon to save her kingdom and the fabric had gotten caught on his tooth.

She’d giggled, kissed his cheek, and said, “I love you, Daddy.”

And just like that, everything was fixed. No one who attended the party noticed that anything was wrong. People even commented on how creative it was to make Cora a little warrior princess so she could have the best of both worlds.

“Are you all right, Patrick?” I wonder, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. He’s started to go gray. He was self-conscious about it at first, but took it better when I assured him that it made him even more handsome.

He’ll be 61 next week. Maybe that’s what’s got him down. His retirement will be mandatory soon. It doesn’t mean there are no options left for him if he wants to keep working, but it will be different.

He’s told me that he’s actually looking forward to it. He has a great retirement package, and he’s excited to spend more time with the kids. But I don’t expect it to be that easy of a transition. Maybe he’s having second thoughts.

He sighs. “I had my check-up today,” he reminds me softly.

Every firefighter has multiple medical exams in a year. I’d forgotten that one of his was today. They’re so routine that they’re not really a big deal.

Suddenly, my heart’s in my throat.

I’ve thought about losing Patrick so many times. He’s a firefighter, so it’s impossible to avoid that reality.

But I honestly thought we were past that. His job is safer now because of his position, and he’s still in great shape, especially for his age.

How did it never occur to me that something else could take him away?

I start to tear up as I take his face in my hands. “Patrick, are you sick?”

Patrick frowns in confusion. “No, I’m not sick.” Then he looks at my wet eyes and realizes where my mind is at.

“Oh, honey,” he soothes me softly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that.” He kisses me gently and hugs me tight. “Robin, I am as healthy as a horse,” he assures me.

He pauses and then sighs again. “Except that… I need glasses.”

I blink at him. “Glasses, Patrick?”

He nods. “Not all the time. For reading, mostly. I have an appointment to get them tomorrow.”

“So what’s wrong, Patrick? Something must be. You just haven’t been yourself tonight. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about retiring.”

Patrick chuckles. “No, I’m ready for that. I’ll get to spend more time with you and my babies.”

He kisses my forehead and shrugs. “I’m afraid that I’ll look dumb,” he admits. “In the glasses.”

“Oh, Patrick.” I rub my nose affectionately over his and he finally gives me a genuine smile. “Glasses make people look smarter, silly,” I joke, poking him playfully. I kiss him. “What can I do to help, Patrick?”

He blushes. “Will you come with me and help me pick out my frames?”

I nod. “Of course I will, Patrick.”

****

The next day, after all of the kids are dropped off at school, we head to Patrick’s appointment. He gets his eyes checked and I start to browse. The salesman narrows down my choices by showing me what’s available in Patrick’s prescription after his tests are done.

Patrick stands next to me, looking at the selection and grimacing. “There are so many,” he observes. “How do I decide?”

“These ones,” I tell him, pointing. The salesman smiles and hands me the test frames. I put them on Patrick, kissing his nose before I step back and let him look in the mirror.

He smiles as he studies himself. The glasses are thick and black, and they highlight his beautiful hazel eyes. “I like these,” he admits. The salesman goes to put in his prescription, getting our information so that the order can be delivered right to the house.

We walk back outside and decide to treat ourselves to an early lunch. Patrick squeezes my shoulders and kisses my temple.

“Thanks, babe. You always know what’s best.”

“You bet I do.” I wink and he laughs.

Before we get in the car, he takes me by the shoulders and looks down into my eyes. “I love you so much, Robin. Thank you for always supporting me.”

“Thank you for always supporting me, Patrick. I love you too. And I love the life we’ve made together.”

He nods, wrapping an arm around my waist and tipping my chin up with his fingers. “I love the life we’ve made together too,” he whispers.

We kiss, and everything is perfect.


End file.
